I Think I'll Lock Up Tonight
by eagleeyes24
Summary: What Would happen if Jordan took steps forward instead of backwards?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

"Hey Dad"

"Yeah Jordan?"

"Um, I think I'll lock up tonight..."

Max looked at Woody and back at Jordan "Okay, just be careful on the way home."

"I will Dad, I promise"

"You too Hoyt"

"Yes, sir"

Jordan turned to look at Woody after her Dad left, "look Woody, about earlier...um I'm not sorry I invited you,"

"Jordan, I was just kidding about that I didn't mean it, I"

"Woody, let me finish, please??"

Woody just looked at her silently and gave her a slight nod to continue, "Woody I have been talking to Dr. Stiles a lot lately about my inability to commit to anyone and well I think we came to the root of my problem. Well the two roots."

Woody look up at her, surprise written all over his face, ready to say something, when Jordan continued, "The first is really simple I am terrified. Terrified that I will get hurt, that when I am finally ready to let go, the man I let go with will die or leave or something and I don't want to go through what my father went through, the pain the depression. I wouldn't last." She took a deep breath, and continued "the second is a little more confusing, there is only one man I would ever feel comfortable enough to let go with, and I know that he wants this as much as I do and I know that he would never hurt me on purpose, but I am struggling with how to tell him..."

As Jordan stopped she looked into Woody's eyes to show him what she was trying to say and he smiled slightly saying, "I thought you did a pretty good job."

Jordan's own smile matched Woody's and she leaned in slightly, but Woody put his finger on her lips, "Wait"

Jordan looked up surprised, as Woody walked over to the jukebox and put a song on; he then smiled at Jordan and held his hand out. "Dance with me" he said simply, but with a big smile. Jordan smiled back and grabbed his hand.

They had been dancing, really close when Woody lifted his hand to Jordan's face and using his thumb and forefinger he lifted Jordan's face to his own in a sweet, but passionate kiss. As they broke apart, they smile at each other. Jordan laid her head on Woody's shoulder, still smiling. This is how it is supposed to be, she thought, this is perfect.

From his seat on the steps, Max smiled as well, she finally did it he thought she finally let go. His smile lasted all the way home were he dreamt of white dresses and wedding bells.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks all for the reviews, its my first fic and they are appreciated!**

**By the way DISCLAIMER: i own nothing...i am mean nothing don't sue me you will win nothing :)**

****

**Chapter 2**

Jordan walked into work the next day with a new confidence and renewed piece of mind. Garrett noticed right away and followed Jordan into her office.

"Hey Jordan, what's up?"

"Garrett," Jordan looked up smiling, "Hi"

"Two big smiles in one morning, Jo, I know something's up"

Jordan's phone rang and put her finger up with an apologetic smile "Hello?"

"Hey Woody" Jordan's apologetic smile turning in to genuine one as she listened to Woody.

"Aren't you sweet" she teased "Seven okay, fancy, I always dress appropriately"

She waited for a couple seconds listening, "Okay, I'll be waiting, and Woody can you bring my scarf I left it at your place last night, Thanks"

"Yeah, yeah, bye Farm Boy"

As Jordan hung up the phone she realized what she said and her head snapped up. Garrett looked at her with a knowing smile and waiting patiently for her to start talking.

"Garrett, we are taking it really slow, Woody just didn't want me walking home by myself last night. If you could keep this quiet, it would be great we really don't want the whole office in our business, we are trying to do this right."

Garrett gave her a big smile and said "Jordan I am really happy for you, I know this is a big step, and don't worry my lips are sealed."

"Thanks Garrett, I really want this to work out, Woody means everything to me."

Garrett smiled "I know he does, Jordan, I know"

The day seemed to snake by, two days ago Garrett had confined Jordan to the office until she finished all of her paper work, which she was still doing. As fun as the paper work was, Jordan was bored, she wanted a real case. Thank god she had something exciting the think about. Her first real date with Woody, what was she going to wear, where were they going? She sighed loudly, boy was she bored. Jordan heard a laugh come from her doorway.

"Jordan, I thought Garrett confined you to your desk just to do paperwork, and that was days ago"

Woody stopped as Jordan glared at him, "I'm not done," she huffed, "it's been a while since I have done any paperwork."

"I can see that," Woody said as he moved from his position in the doorframe to make himself comfortable on the couch. "I always do my paperwork like a good boy and am never confined to my desk" Woody said smiling "I always have something exciting to do." He said teasing Jordan further.

"Woody, shut up, will you? Did you come here for a reason or are you just here to annoy me?" Jordan asked, not look up from what she was doing.

"Well, as much as I love to tease you, I came here to see if you wanted to go to lunch with me."

"Now?" Jordan asked, still not looking up.

"Well, it is lunch time," Woody said, as he rolled his eyes at Jordan, "It would be the customary time to eat."

Jordan once again glared at Woody, but as he smiled and held his hand out, she smiled back. As she stood up, taking his hand, she kissed him lightly on the mouth, "Hey Woody," she said smiling, taking him completely off guard, "Let's go, I'm hungry and your paying. And hey, since your work is so exciting you can tell me all about your cases while we eat."

Woody recover quickly and started shaking his head vigorously, "Oh no Jordan, I have learned my lesson, you get in enough trouble solving your own cases, I am not letting you solve mine too." Woody said sternly as he continued to shake his head.

"Oh, Woody, you're no fun" Jordan complained, as she and Woody made their way towards the elevators, still holding hands.

Nigel stuck his head out of the door to the lab after Jordan with every intention of telling her something, but the words got caught in his throat as he saw Woody and Jordan holding hands and laughing as they waited for the elevator. 'Why that little bugger,' thought Nigel, smiling 'she is defiantly going to dish later, and it better be good, this was, after all, the hook up of the century.'


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks everyone for the reviews--they are really motivating...next update might not be until sunday cuz of stupid AP classes (maybs on thursday night tho) :)

Chapter 3

Nigel staked out her office. He had to know when where why now and who got the ball rolling. That was key. Nigel knew Jordan very, very well, if Jordan took the first step, then this was for real. Nigel heard the elevator ding and his head snapped up, finally Jordan and Woody were back. Jordan said something to him and they stopped walking. She turned, kissed him lightly and walking towards the office as Woody walked towards the elevators.

Now Nigel really couldn't wait. When Jordan walked in she jumped "Hey Nige, what are you doing in here? Haven't been waiting too long, I hope?"

"Actually," Nigel started "I have a question for you, a very serious one. When did you and Woody get together?"

To Nigel's surprise, Jordan blushed saying "Nigel we really are keeping it quiet, are trying to, it just new." She looked up smiling, and continued "but it is so great, I mean it is everything I hoped it would be. So far at least."

"That's great, I am happy for you love I really am, you deserve someone as good as Woody, he will defiantly do you a lot of good. You know, he seems naïve, Jordan, but there is a lot that Woody can teach you," Nigel looked up meaningfully "things like trust and unconditional love, lessons you never got a chance to learn. It really is great for you"

And with that Nigel stood up and walked out. Jordan smiled, 'Woody is a great guy, he means a lot to me, more than anyone I know.' And with that statement reality washed over her like a bucket of cold water. It was the L-word. Jordan had promised herself she would never use that word to describe her feeling and here it was. 'Oh, god, I have to talk to someone' she thought, almost automatically she dialed a now familiar number.

"Dr. Stiles, it's Jordan, I just have a really quick question. Remember our conversation a while ago when I said I promised myself I would never love anyone and then when I realized I broke that promise to myself I ran away. It was when Tom's wife killed herself."

She listen for a minute "Yeah, well I think I broke that promise again, is it normal to be scared? More than scared, terrified even?"

"It is, no, well it is the Woody situation, yeah I know that we thought that we resolved it but we are sort of together now and, well I was talking to Nigel about it and Nigel said he thought it was really good for me because Woody can teach me things like trust and unconditional love, that no one ever taught me. And I realized how important he is in my life and how much I love him."

"No it isn't a problem, I just don't know what to do. No I wont run I am done running. Why does it scare me, what if he leaves, dies, doesn't love me back, then what do I do."

"You think I should what? Tell him that he scares me. Oh, my feelings for him scare me. Of course he would understand, it's Woody we are talking about. Then why am I scared? I don't know, I guess I just needed some assurance and perspective. No it was very helpful. I will think about it. No thanks a lot. Bye."

Jordan hung up and sat there for a very long time thinking, it isn't just a question of how important he is to me, it is how to inform him of his importance, while sharing my severe insecurities about his new place in my life. Jordan picked up the phone again, pushing one on her speed dial.

"Woody, its me Jordan, no nothing is wrong, I just wanted to know if you wanted to come over for dinner and a movie at my place instead of going to the Progue. Okay see you at 7:00. Kay, bye."


End file.
